Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventurers of Grime
by Rodium Tech
Summary: Screw it, I'm tired of putting effort into dumb stories that I don't care about. I'll use some of these characters for future projects. (This is why I don't make promises.)
1. The Interview

Apparently, a few people that reviewed my story though that my chapter wasn't descriptive enough. And since I want to improve my story as much as possible, I went through and tried to describe things a little better. I thank all of you who reviewed for you constructive criticism, and hope you continue to give feedback. Remember, as long as it's constructive, it's appreciated. Anyways, here's my updated version.

Newsport, Archaea

Our story begins in a small, gray room with darker gray carpets. At a desk, a Pelipper was perched. Across the desk from him, there was a Gulpin sitting lazily in a chair.

"So, why do you think you're right for this job?" asked the Pelipper.

"Well, because I need a job I guess," the Gulpin responded.

"Is there a more specific reason?" asked the Pelipper.

"I guess I'm pretty skilled, and who wouldn't want to hire me," stated the Gulpin rhetorically.

"Well, okay then. What are some of your strengths and weaknesses?" asked the Pelipper.

"Well, as for my strengths… I'm a great liar. Who knows, I could have been lying this whole time," said the Gulpin.

"Rrrrright. And weaknesses?"

"Ground type! Hahahaha!" said the Gulpin. The Pelipper stared at him, unamused.

"Alright then. So why did you leave your previous job?" asked the Pelipper.

"Well, I ran a link shop, but it wasn't doing so well. People just never needed to link moves, even though I only charged 150 poke." The Gulpins amused expression became a sad one. "It truly was a great job. I just couldn't make a living off of it, though."

"Well, nowadays people are using link boxes. Just like they replaced the Kangaskhan's storage with Deposit Boxes," said the Pelipper, trying to empathize.

"Yeah, well… I'm at least trying to get a job that I like just as much," said the Gulpin.

"Anyways, do you have any questions?" asked the Pelipper.

"Yeah, I do. Know how Pelipper carry mail in their mouths? Since I have an even bigger mouth, would I do the same thing?"

"Uh, probably not. Aren't Gulpin's mouths full of toxic slime?" asked the Pelipper.

"I thought everyone loved toxic slime," said the Gulpin.

"No, they don't," said the Pelipper.

"Why not?"

"Because it's toxic."

"And that's a bad thing somehow?" asked the Gulpin.

"Anyways, that's all for today," said the Pelipper.

"Did I get the job?"

"Well, usually we look over you information and then decide, but I think I can tell you now," said the Pelipper. "You definitely did not get the job."

"Oh, well shoot."

"Yeah. Here's a tip: practice an interview before you actually do it. You answered every single question the opposite of how you should have answered. I'm sorry, I can't even consider you."

"Well, if I was the interviewer, I wouldn't hire you either! In fact, who put you in charge of interviewing?"

"I'm the manager."

"Well, I'm outta here." He proceeded to slither out the door.

"I kind of hope that guy finds a job that suits him. He'll just need to grow up first," the Pelipper said to himself.

…

The Gulpin went outside of the building, and slowly closed the door. He slithered down large steps onto a concrete road.

"Well, another interview failed. I guess I'll just… wait a minute. What's that over there?" The Gulpin walked over to the docks and saw an Oddish laying on the ground. "Hello? Are you another homeless weirdo or something? No, you just look like some kid." The Oddish opened its eyes.

"Huhh? Where am I? Why can't I feel my arms?"

"Umm, I don't think Oddish have arms," said the Gulpin.

"Ahhh! How are you talking?! What are you?!"

"Y-you're kinda freaking me out," said the Gulpin.

"I'm freaking YOU out? And what do Oddish have to do with this?"

"Well, you are an Oddish after all," said the Gulpin.

"What? Really?" the Oddish looked in the water. "Well, now things are starting to make sense. I seem to have transformed into an Oddish, and then I was transported to some kind of world inhabited only by Pokemon. And since I am a Pokemon, I can understand you."

"Wait, back up. What are you talking about?"

"You may not believe this, but I used to be a human."

"Human? Makes sense to me. That would explain you acting so weird. My name is Gooey, by the way," said the Gulpin.

"Cool. My name's… uh… I can't remember," said the Oddish.

"Really? Your name seems like the kind of thing you wouldn't forget," said Gooey.

"Now that I think about it… I can't seem to remember anything, besides that I'm a human," said the Oddish.

"Oh, well I'll call you Grimy since it's similar to my name," said Gooey.

"Alright. I like it," said Grimy. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I just failed another job interview," said Gooey. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you have a dream?" asked Grimy.

"No, but I'm good at lying and tricking people. That's why I was trying to get a job at the news," said Gooey.

"Well, sounds to me like you could be a magician," said Grimy.

"I might try that," said Gooey. "So… do you have anywhere to go?"

"Yeah, let me just go to my house," said Grimy.

"Hahahahah! I get it! Because I asked an obvious question!"

"Haha, yeah. Uhh, yeah," said Grimy.

"I don't have anywhere to go, either. Maybe if we got a job as explorers, we could just live at a guild or something," said Gooey.

"Delightfully devilish. Do you know any nearby?" asked Grimy.

"As a matter of fact… the closest one is actually pretty far. It's all the way in Lily Town. At least, that's the closest one that I know personally," said Gooey.

"Well, let's go there. There must be some kind of transport around here."

"We can probably find a large Pokemon that will take us," said Gooey. "There's probably a Mamoswine or Torterra somewhere."

"Let's go then," said Grimy. Suddenly, they saw a Mankey robbing from a Politoed. The Mankey knocked the Politoed onto the ground, took a small item from him, and then dashed right past Grimy and Gooey, who didn't have time to react. The Mankey seemed clumsy as he almost ran into a few people, but eventually made his way into a forest. Grimy walked over to the Politoed.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"My name is Leaf. The Mankey you just saw stole from me!" he exclaimed.

"Gooey, we need to help this guy," said Grimy.

"Why?" asked Gooey.

"I dunno. I'm kinda bored," said Grimy.

"Yeah, we could do that I guess," said Gooey. The two Pokemon followed into the forest.

"Uh-oh. This forest is a Mystery Dungeon," said Gooey.

"A Mystery Dungeon? What's that?" asked Grimy.

"I'll explain later. Be careful though, because these dungeons can be dangerous," said Gooey.

"Okay, cool. Danger is my middle name," said Grimy.

"I doubt it. You can't even remember your first name," said Gooey.

"Right. Let's go," said Grimy. Grimy pushed a few branches aside, and the two went into the dungeon.

Burned Forest, 1st Floor

Grimy looked around. The entire forest was desolate and burned, but more importantly, it was structured like a maze.

"This is weird," Grimy stated.

"Yeah, it sure is," Gooey agreed. I've only been inside a Mystery Dungeon a few times. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Me neither," said Grimy. The two of them walked through a corridor into the next room. They were immediately attacked by a Phantump. The Pokemon fired a shadow ball at them.

"Ahh!" Grimy yelped as he jumped out of the way. Gooey opened his mouth wide, and breathed out a cloud of poison. "Won't that affect me?"

"No, you're also a poison-type," said Gooey.

"Right," said Grimy. The ghost started to feel weak. "So, how do I attack?"

"Umm, you can probably at least use tackle," said Gooey. Grimy ran at the Phantump and tackled it. Of course, he phased right through it.

"Shoot, Phantump's a ghost, right?" asked Grimy.

"Yeah, I guess it is," said Gooey. Several blades of grass extended out of the ground and ensnared Grimy. Grimy tried to focus his energy and… suddenly, light started appearing on the Phantump, and went into Grimy's leaves. The ghost passed out and fell on the ground. The grass that Grimy was ensnared in dissolved, and Grimy was freed.

"What did I just do?" asked Grimy.

"It looks like you defeated it with an absorb attack," said Gooey.

"Cool. I'm glad I can do that now."

"You learned that pretty quickly. Most Pokemon are born instinctively knowing how to use moves, but, since you were a human, you had to figure it out," said Gooey.

"Yeah. Well, we should hurry," said Grimy. The rest of the dungeon, Grimy continued practicing his absorbing skills. Gooey would help him out by spitting sludge at enemies. They eventually exited the dungeon after only 4 floors.

"Wow, we got pretty lucky this time," said Gooey.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be longer than that," said Grimy.

"It's a good thing, though," said Gooey. They saw a small cave, and three Pokemon inside of it. A Primeape, who appeared to be the leader, seemed to be yelling at the Mankey that Grimy saw earlier. The Mankey was particularly ugly. There also was another, fat Mankey sitting on the ground.

"WHY WOULD YOU WASTE YOUR TIME STEALING A SANDWICH FROM A POLITOED! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" a Primeape yelled.

"I don't know, like, it looked pretty good," said the ugly Mankey.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT 'LOOKED GOOD', IT STILL ISN'T WHAT I ASKED FOR!"

"Umm, do you still have the sandwich? I'm pretty hungry," said the fat Mankey.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY! THAT'S WHY I CALL YOU MR. HUNGRY!"

"Oh really? That's why? I never would have guess," Mr. Hungry said, his voice full of venom.

"Like, you guys are really annoying," said the ugly Mankey.

"Hey guys, you stole something!" Grimy exclaimed.

"And?" asked Mr. Hungry, already eating the sandwich.

"Hey! Stop eating that!" yelled Gooey. "That belongs to a Politoed!" Mr. Hungry ate the rest of the sandwich, looking Gooey in the eye while doing it.

"Oh no, looks like I ate the sandwich. Now what situation does this put you in? You were asked to retrieve something, and now that'll be impossible," said Mr. Hungry.

"Why you little-" Gooey said angrily, while shaking his fist.

"Dude, not cool," said Grimy, with a mildly annoyed expression.

"NOW WHY DON'T YOU LOSERS GO HOME, AND STOP BOTHERING US!" yelled the Primeape.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Gooey.

"Really? Revenge? I thought you guys were heros or something," said Mr. Hungry.

"We can still apprehend you," said Grimy.

"That's right! Now prepare for us!" said Gooey.

"ALRIGHT. I'M MR. ANGRY, AND THESE ARE MY PARTNERS, MR. HUNGRY AND MR. UGLY! CAN YOU BEAT THE MANKEY GANG? LET'S SEE!" Mr. Angry grabbed a sharp rock, and flung it at Grimy. Gooey got in the way, and caught it in his mouth. Then, he spit it back at Mr. Angry. The Primeape was hit in the face with the sludge-covered rock, which appeared to singe his fur a little. "OW! THAT ISN'T FAIR!" yelled Mr. Angry. The fat mankey ran over sluggishly and threw a karate chop at Grimy. Surprisingly, Grimy was hit back, but used absorb to drain Mr. Hungry's energy. The Mankey passed out, and hit the ground with a thud. Mr. Ugly ran at Gooey, but Gooey opened his mouth and swallowed him. The Gulpin spit him out, but the Mankey was unconscious.

"YOU ALREADY DEFEATED THOSE FOOLS?! FINE! I'LL DEFEAT YOU MYSELF!" Mr. Angry jumped towards Grimy and tried to punch him, but Grimy sidestepped, and Mr. Angry ended up jumping into a muddy lake. Shortly after, the police arrived, and took the Mankey Gang away.

"Thank you for everything you've done here," said the officer, which was a Magneton. The Politoed from earlier hopped over.

"Hey, thanks guys for beating up the bad guys! You couldn't get my sandwich back, but that's fine! I suppose I should reward your efforts… Earlier, I heard you talking about the guild in Lily Town! It just so happens… that I am Guildmaster Leaf, from Lily Town!"

"Wait, really?" asked Grimy.

"Yes! And I can register you as an official team right now! You've certainly already proved yourselves," Leaf said, doing a weird pose.

"Cool, that's pretty convenient," said Grimy. "I'm Grimy, and this is Gooey."

"Nice to meet you! So, do you have a team name?" asked Leaf.

"Uhh, Grimy?" Gooey looked at his teammate for ideas.

"Team Grimy? Okay!" Leaf said.

"Well alright then," said Grimy. Gooey facepalmed.

"And it's a good thing that I always happen to carry a Exploration Team Starter Kit around with me in case someone wants to join my guild!" Leaf said, as he reached into his bag and pulled a box out. He handed Team Grimy the kit. Inside was a Treasure Bag, two official team badges, and a few berries.

"Wow, this is cool," said Grimy.

"Agreed," said Gooey. "This is magnificantly magnificant!"

"So, we should head to the guild," said Leaf. The three of them departed from the forest. They ended up finding a ride pokemon, which was a Donphan, and headed toward Lily Town.

…


	2. Grime 2: The Griming

Hey I'm pretty sure it's been a while since my last update. Sorry about that. Anyways, let's get into this chapter.

 **Leaf's Guild, Lily Town**

It was late at night, and the trio finally arrived at Lily Town. The town was mostly swampy, and filled with lotuses. Grayish clouds filled the sky, and it seemed to constantly rain. There weren't many buildings, but the ones that there were floating on the water. Leaf was excitedly hopping toward the guild, humming to himself. Behind him was Grimy who was following absentmindedly, and Gooey, who was waving at anybody they passed by. It wasn't long until they came to a moderately sized building in the shape of Leaf's head.

"Well, we finally made it!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Why does the building look like you?" asked Grimy.

"Because it's my building!" Leaf responded.

"No further questions," Grimy stated, deciding he wouldn't get an actual answer. Leaf walked up to the entrance.

"Hey! Let me in!" Leaf yelled.

"Leaf, for the millionth time, you need to state the password," said a sinister voice from inside the building.

"Come on, you know I never remember!" Leaf pouted.

"You were able to tell me earlier," said the voice.

"Can you give me a hint?" asked Leaf.

"No," said the voice.

"I could answer literally any other question!" said Leaf.

"Okay. What's the most famous team on this continent?"

"Gold, obviously."

"What about the grass continent?"

"Umm, Raiders?"

"Good. Lastly, the air continent?"

"Now that's a hard one… It was Elemental, but now, I'd say Team Life Energy," said Leaf.

"Well, I'll credit you for being able to remember something. Fine, you can come in," the voice said. The entrance opened.

The Venipede was surprised as not only Leaf entered, but two other Pokemon.

"Who are these people?" the Venipede asked.

"Why, our new recruits of course!" Leaf said excitedly.

"Like we needed more," the insect said, sounding annoyed.

"Of course we needed more, Ostium!" Ostium rolled his eyes. Leaf hopped through the threshold into the main area. Grimy and Gooey were about to follow, before Ostium stopped them.

"Hold on a moment. I don't know where you two came from, but I'm warning you. Watch your back around this place, otherwise you might end up in trouble," he said sinisterly.

"I'm sorry lad, is that a threat?" Gooey asked.

"A threat? Please. Why would I care if you're dead or alive? All I'm saying is… I've seen a handful of Pokemon come and go, and I'm telling you now that no one in this place is trustworthy," said Ostium.

"No one? Leaf is weird, but he doesn't seem to raise any alarms. You, on the other hand..." Grimy mentioned.

"Leaf is a bit of a loose cannon. I wouldn't trust him," said Ostium.

"And how do we know you aren't lying? If we can trust no one, then I'd say we can't trust you either," said Gooey.

"I couldn't care less whether or not you believe me. Like I said, whatever happens to you is none of my concern. Besides-"

"Are you coming?" Leaf interrupted.

"Yeah, uh, let's go Gooey," said Grimy.

The four of them entered a large room where several Pokemon were chatting. The floor was still filled with swampy water, that went up to just below Grimy's mouth. The walls were made of stone, with moss growing on them.

"So this is my guild! Impressed?" asked Leaf.

"I don't know about you, but this place is great. I could really get used to this," said Grimy.

"I wouldn't say it's bad," said Gooey.

"Hmm, now what to do… Oh, before you go to bed, I should introduce you to another team that just so happened to join today!" Leaf said.

"It really is no coincidence," said Ostium. "Leaf went out today hoping to recruit people."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Gooey.

Leaf walked them over to two small Pokemon happily conversing. There was a bird with dark blue and red feathers, along with a spiky red worm creature.

"You two, you should introduce yourselves to our newest team!" said Leaf.

"More people joined? Cool. My name is Arbiter, nice to meet you," said the one that appeared to be a Taillow.

"And I'm, uh, his partner Briar," said the Wurmple nervously.

"So, have you thought of a team name yet?" asked Leaf.

"My partner had a cool idea. We're gonna be called Team Tasty," he said.

"Wow, sounds like a delicious team name! Reminds me that we haven't had dinner yet!" Leaf said patting his stomach.

"Dinner sounds great! When are we having it?" Arbiter asked.

"Once it's done, I guess," Leaf said.

"Don't get your hopes up. The chef we have here is terrible," said Ostium, looking at Team Grimy.

"Trust me, I'll eat anything," said Gooey.

"Really? You don't look like you have standards," Ostium replied.

"I think she's a great cook!" Leaf said.

"No one asked you, dimwit," said Ostium. The Venipede scuttled away.

"He sure is harsh. Anyways, dinner's ready," said a Whimsicott that had been standing there for a while.

Grimy sat down, and was greeted by what he was assuming was supposed to be a meal. Everyone else was chomping down hungrily, but he was hesitant to go anywhere near the strange substance. Ostium gave him an "I told you so" look, but Grimy could swear he saw a hint of empathy in the centipede's eye. He decided to make small talk. He looked at Briar, who was sitting next to him.

"The bird said that you came up with the team name, right? So why'd you pick that?" Grimy asked. Briar looked up at him.

"Huh? Why did I pick the name Team Tasty? Well… I don't know if I can trust you enough to tell you this but… You seem like a nice person so I'll just confess. I've been friends with Arbiter for my whole life, but I learned something interesting recently. Apparently, Wurmple is a natural prey of Taillow," said Briar.

"So, you think he's gonna eat you?" Grimy asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I'm just a little worried," she responded.

"Oh," Grimy decided he would rather consume this substance of a color he never thought food would be than continue talking about this odd subject. After he left the mess hall, the Whimsicott approached him.

"You look unsatisfied," she commented.

"Um, I'm fine actually," Grimy said unconvincingly.

"Look, not many Pokemon here know this, but I understand what I make isn't the best. They also don't realize that that isn't my fault. It's hard to find ingredients in this swamp, you know," she said.

"Well, at least not everybody hates it," Grimy said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, but you'll just have to tolerate it for a while," the Whimsicott said. "Unless you can bring me something better."

"I'm interested. Got any ideas?" Grimy asked.

"If you can find even a few Huge Apples, than that will not only last a while, but they also don't taste like mud."

"Do you know where I can find a Huge Apple?" Grimy asked.

"There's only one good tree around here that produces fruit. You can find a Huge Apple tree somewhere in Lily Pond," she answered.

"Is that a Mystery Dungeon?" Grimy asked.

"Yeah, but a low level one. You don't exactly strike me as experienced, but it should be easy enough for you."

"I suppose I'll go there tomorrow than. I should get some sleep first," Grimy said drowsily.

"I'm surprised Cerebellum hasn't showed you to your room yet. I don't blame him though, Leaf probably forgot to even tell him that you joined," she said. "I suppose I could show you though. There's only one room left, so I assume that's the one you'll be using." The cotton pokemon floated down a hallway, and Grimy followed.

"Here it is. I'll search for your friend, and tell him you're here," she said.

"Thank you," Grimy said before she left.

?

"So, you got a plan?" Mr. Hungry asked.

"FOR WHAT!?" Mr. Angry yelled back.

"For escaping, dumbass," Mr. Hungry replied.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR LEADER LIKE THAT! AND WE DON'T NEED A PLAN TO ESCAPE! THESE FOOLS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!"

"And yet, two little children were?" Mr. Hungry remarked.

"Can you two stop bickering? I'm trying to sleep," said Mr. Ugly.

"No. Surprised? Apparently you aren't the most important thing in the world," said Mr. Hungry.

"FOOL! WE ONLY LOST TO THE CHILDREN BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE! YOU WERE DEFEATED WAY TOO EASILY!"

"There's nothing I can do about that," said Mr. Hungry.

"YOU COULD LOSE WEIGHT!"

"There's nothing I can do besides that," said Mr. Hungry.

"ANYWAYS, EVEN IF WE WANTED TO ESCAPE, HOW WOULD WE?"

"Well, while you were talking I picked the lock," said Mr. Hungry. The Mankey opened the gate. "Well, what are you waiting for? And try to be quiet."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TO BE QUIET!"

"It really seems like I do," said Mr. Hungry.

"...right," said Mr. Angry. The three monkeys snuck out of their cell.

?

Thank you Hybrid of Fate for proofreading this chapter.


End file.
